vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludger Will Kresnik
Summary Ludger Will Kresnik, or Ludger Kresnik in the English version of the game, is the main protagonist in'' Tales of Xillia 2. During his first day of work, he meets a mysterious girl named Elle Marta in the train where he is supposed to work. Ludger is the son of Bisley Bakur and Claudia Kresnik. When Claudia was pregnant with Ludger, the ultrasonography revealed that Ludger would be born with the Chromatus watch. Fearing that Bisley would use Ludger for his ability, Claudia secretly gave birth with the help of her father, Marvin, and went into hiding. When Ludger was five-years-old, his half-brother, Julius Kresnik found Claudia by chance. Claudia mistook Julius as Bisley's subordinate and attacked him in an attempt to protect her son, but was killed instead. Ludger, shocked after witnessing his mother's death, lost part of his memory. After knowing Bisley's plan, Julius took Ludger with him to Marvin, who adopted the two and altered the family registry to hide Ludger's existence from Bisley. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''Unknown' Name: Ludger Will Kresnik Origin: Tales of Xillia 2 Gender: Male Age: 20 years old Classification: Human, Descendant of Kresnik, The Key of Kresnik, The Destroyer of Worlds Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Fighter, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, water, ice, wind, lightning, earth, light and darkness), Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Resistant against Time and Space Manipulation, Healing, Barrier Creation, Can "Link" his artes with his teammates, Can release powerful shockwaves along the ground, Dimension Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Can tear apart the fabric of time and space, Can transform to boost all stats. Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range with most of his weapons and Artes, several dozen meters with dual pistols Standard Equipment: Dual Blades, Hammers, Dual Pistols, Chromatus watches and his Allium Orb (gains more combat experience and allows access to the "Linking" power with his teammates). In his Chromatus Form, he wields a dual-bladed Spear. Intelligence: A skilled fighter and an amazing cook. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Needs to be around his best friend Elle in order to transform into his Chromatus form (Overcame this weakness later in the game.) Overuse of the Chromatus form will eventually turn him into a Divergence Catalyst, a monster corrupted by and obsessed with power. He'll collapse if too much of his magical energy is drained and if all of it is sapped, he will almost certainly die (only applies to people in Tales of Xillia) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dual Blades *'Azure Edge' *'Demon Fang' *'Tiger Blade' *'Swift Strike' *'Falling Thunder' *'Lunar Reflection' *'Time Disintegration' *'Armor Crusher' *'Energy Shackles' *'Crimson Fury' *'Hunting Phoenix' *'Whirling Assault' *'Falling Snow' *'Thousand Swords' *'Moonlight Assault' *'Endless Waltz' Hammers *'Phychic Restoration' *'Pow Hammer' *'Sanctuary' *'Crushing Blow' *'Outlander' *'Power Swing' *'Hungry Hunter' *'Hammer Flail' *'Swallow Flight' *'Hammer Toss' *'Mine Collapse:' *'Wave Smasher' *'Flame Tunnel' *'Earth Spike' *'Magical Destruction ' *'Freezing Eruption ' Dual Pistols *'Bubble Blast' *'Stun Blitz' *'Zero Divide' *'Meteorite Waltz' *'Crossfire' *'Scatter Bolt' *'Rapid Burst' *'Squall Shot' *'Rolling Thunder' *'Arc Fire' *'Migrating Sparrows' *'Deadeye' *'Heatwave' *'Blaze Bloom' *'Wings of Destruction' *'Requiem ' *'Ritual of Destruction' *'Chromatus Form:' A transformation that can be acquired by members of the Kresnik family. Ludger is covered in special armor that boosts his stats, can use new artes and powers and can create a dimension where he and his opponent(s) can fight separately. *'Power Swing' *'Hexentia' *'Edge Crusher' *'Apocalytica' *'Dual Waltz' *'Azure Edge' *'Falling Snow' *'Dark Projection' *'Zero Divide' *'Form Destroyer' *'Eternal Waltz' Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tales of Xillia